sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Fabula de Lumine Universe
The world of Fabula de Lumine ''is the creation of SuperKamiEspeon who wanted to establish his own set of rules while still keeping many elements from the Sonic universe. This continuity is rarely if not ever going to interact with characters from other users unless those interactions are non-canon. Overview This universe starts off with Aegis Mobians, anthropomorphic animals that are the predecessors of Mobians that were known to have incredibly advanced technology. They were responsible for Eden, a massive library containing all known knowledge of the universe which is protected by the Aegis Mobian, Aero. However, modern Mobians came into existence and persecuted the Aegis race and nearly wiped out their entire race to the fear of their grand technology. Fast forward some time later and we have the time where Sonic and company had their various adventures around the world. During this time the events of ''New History ''occurred, though this even didn't really catch any attention by the outside world. What did catch the attention of the planet's populace was a near cataclysmic event triggered by a psychotic fox named Willis. He harnessed the power of the Emerald Palace, a temple made of pure emerald, to become an all powerful being that scorched large portions of the planet, killing many. He was defeated by the combined efforts of Truth the Cat, Soul the Tibetan Wolf, Aqua the Cat, Ghale the Bengal Tiger, and Maderu the Dhole. This became known as the story ''The Promise. While the planet was greatly damaged, people began to rebuild though a new threat loomed over the horizon. Wrath the Wolf, an antagonist from the first story arc reappeared and would use the power that is the opposite of the Emerald Palace. He used the Fallen Angel Biliel's energy to rid the world of all sentient life, though he too was thwarted by Truth and co. This story arc is called 6 Days ''and marked the end of the first generation of heroes. Now the second generation of heroes come into the spotlight starting with the arc called ''After Years. This arc stars Truth's daughter Hope, as she and her companion foil the plan of a rouge Aegis Mobian named Emrik. Emrik planned on his using the Aegis super-weapon known as Eros Thanatos to rid the planet of modern Mobians so his fellow Aegis Mobians may live in peace once more. Unfortunately for him, he's defeated and his son, Solis the Hedgehog destroys Eros Thanatos using is Gran Aegis form so no one would be able to use its powers against the planet's inhabitants. ''Eternal Rest, ''the next chronological story arc includes Lacrima the Mongoose as he attempts to reunify Hajime and Heralfold to end this 10 year war between them. As he is the rightful heir the Hajime-Heralfold Kingdom, he used the power from the Sword of Old to seal his nemesis, Aeternus the Mongoose inside of it. He's accompanied by Truth's son, Diligence among many others. Aeternus's defeated is then the end of this arc. Millenniums after the last story arc, an event known as Apocalypse occurs which affects the whole universe. The Creator recycles absolutely everything in order to create a brand new universe. The new setting of this is the planet of Lux, a planet ruled by the 7 Aegis Emeralds (there will be many references of the previous universe in this one). New, different nations are formed, many forming behind the Emeralds themselves. In this planet, the events of both, ''Missio Dei ''and ''Our Last Stand ''take place. Imma finish this later Story Arcs First Generation * New History * The Promise * 6 Days Second Generation * After Years * Eternal Rest * Castillana Stories * Forever Pious Third Generation * The Odyssey * Missio Dei * Our Last Stand * Lux Raiders Fourth Generation * Great Escape * Hidden Ark * Apocalypsis Ultima Races Aegis Mobians: The precursors of the Mobian race we all know that had incredible advanced technology. There were few clans of them around the world and posses incredible power that were often used to safeguard important cites. However, they soon disappeared leaving much of their architecture to decay though there were some places that survived. These locations include Eden, Merkabah Halls, Valiant Garden, and the Azure City. Guardians: Lesser deities born from The Creator to safeguard the Luxors which were anthropomorphic animals identical to Mobians that live in the planet Lux. They were soon used by a small republic to be used as tools of war. Though their primary use was to help their summoners fight off threats from the frontier. Known Guardians * Chariot, later becoming Throne through Neu's resolve. * Hephaestus, later becoming Azazel through Cinis's corruption by the darkness. * Radiant, later becoming Castille through Pax's corruption by the light. * Eon, later becoming Aurora through Abram's resolve. * Lady Luck, Blackjack's Guardian. * Devil Trigger, commanded by Spades. Category:Locations